Female problems
by That Bori Shipper
Summary: "I'm not even going to lie. They still hurt like a bitch"
1. Periods

Hey . I know I haven't updated in a very long while and I'm sorry about that. So I decided to upload a one shot as an apology. I'm still working on my 2 stories. Please be patient with me. Here it goes.

Tori's POV

Being a girl sucked ass. Like seriously. The emotions, periods, pregnancy, the stupid ASSHOLES making us feel like trash, Sex, Losing your virginity.

ALL PAINFUL.

And right now I was experiencing one of these pains. My Stupid freaking period.

Period's are a really pain in the ass on a normal day but they really suck when cramps start coming into the picture.

I lazily get ready for school even though I'm not really in the mood to go. A hour later I'm ready and running late. I hear Trina shout from downstairs.

"Tori get your fat ass downstairs where going to be late for school"

I hear mom reprimand her for using curse words. I chuckle silently as I hear her apologise.

"Sorry what I meant to say was, If you're not done in ten minutes and leaving you .

I rolled my eyes at her but went downstairs not willing to take the chance

"Calm your tits, I'm coming!" I shouted

"Wow, Someone's in a mood." Trina says smirking

"I don't really want to talk about it so kindly Shut up" I say as I take a piece of toast .

"I still don't see why you didn't let your boyfriend drive you to school" Trina says irritated.

"Because Beck is dropping his dad at the airport today . Now if we're done talking about my personal life, I'd like to get to school now" I said frowning as I walk towards the car.

When I'm on my period. I tend not to be the friendliest person on earth.

Beck Oliver is my boyfriend. He and jade broke up months ago. A while after that he asked me out and I said yes. He's such a sweetheart.

The car ride to school was not so silent . Trina was trying to sing along to One direction's Summer Love. Emphasis on the TRYING.

"Trina Shut the fuck up. You're giving me a fucking migraine" I shout at the top of my lungs.

She looked hurt and stopped singing. I felt a little bit guilty but not for long. She was giving a piercing headache actually. It needed to be said.

I entered school not really in the mood to talk to anyone because my tummy was killing me. I walked straight to my locker, picked my books and headed straight to class. Beck and I had first period together so we usually walked together but he wasn't in school yet.

I sat down at the far back today so I could trying to sleep if the pain got intense. Not long after I sat down i felt a someone sit next to me. I saw it was beck. I gave him a weak smile while he pecked me on my cheek. He noticed something was wrong with me but didn't say it. I was grateful for that. I didn't really listen to what Mr. Hogwartz was saying about History. My tummy hurt too much for that. I was very happy when the bell rang for second period. There was no way I was going to have next period with my tummy hurting this bad so I decided to go to the nurses office. She gave me permission to go home. So I took the bus home. I texted Beck telling him I wasn't feeling well. I walked upstairs to my room, kicked my shoes off and lay down on my bed and let sleep take me trying to suppress my pain.

BECK'S POV

I got to Mr. Hogwartz class on time thankfully after I dropped my dad at the airport. I looked for Tori and noticed she sat at the back today. That was unusual. I sat down next to her and pecked her on the check. She gave me a very weak smile. I knew something was going on with her but I didn'y press the issue. After Mr. Hogwartz class , I saw Tori hurriedly leave the class room. I tried to follow her but I lost her. I sighed as I went to meet the only person who could help.

"Trina, What's wrong with Tori today?"

"How should I know? She's been acting like a total bitch today."

"Was she sick or anything?"

"No, just very jade bitchy. She was very moody actually "

I sighed as I said thanks to Trina.

Okay that didn't really help but at least I know she's moody.

I pull out my phone trying to contact the only thing that could help me.

GOOGLE.

I typed Girlfriend moody.

I found different things but then it finally hit me. She was on her period. That's why she's so moody. I smiled at the fact that I had solved the case but that smile left my face almost immediately an hormonal girlfriend is not what you want. I received a text from Tori saying she wasn't feeling too well and she had gone home. I knew she probably had cramps or something. I decided to make her feel better so I google ' How to make your girlfriend feel better on her period'. I searched and search and finally found what I was looking for. I texted the gang telling them I would be skipping school to make tori feel better. I ran to my car and drove to the nearest grocery store. I got what I needed and went straight back to my house to get started on my plan.

After about 2 hours I finally finished making my famous Chocolate chip cookies . I know what you're all thinking. Beck Oliver? Cooking? I can actually cook well my mom's a chef so i learnt from her. Anyways, I carefully placed the cookies in a box making sure it didn't break . I put the rest of the stuff which included Advil, Aspirin, Chocolate, cookie dough ice cream and chocolate covered strawberries in a huge bag. I doubled checked if everything was in order then made my way down to Tori's house.

TORI's POV

I woke up two hours later feeling better but still sore. I checked my phone and saw all my friends except beck heard I left school early and were worried. I told them I was okay. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Beck didn't say anything. I was actually very pissed. I was angry but the hormones just made me beyond pissed. My train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. I uttered swear words as I forced myself to go downstairs.

"Who the hell is at my door!" I screamed as I opened the door. I smiled as I saw it was beck. II noticed he was holding a huge bag but I didn't care I was mad at him

"Well, Well. Look who it is. My Boyfriend who refused to text me and see how I was feeling. You're such a prick you know that" I screamed with all hatred and frustration in me.

He seemed a little taken aback but didn't say anything he just smiled and said

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to text you back. I was busy trying to think of ways to make you feel better because I know you're not feeling too well. "

I was so shocked . I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"thank you, I'm a little moody today. I have cramps"

"I know that's why I brought you this" he said as he made his way to the couch.

He began to unload his bag bringing out all my favourite treats. Did I mention Beck is the best boyfriend ever because he is.

"Thank you , Thank you, Thank you " I say as I attack him with kisses. I loved him so much

He was shocked at first then started kissing me back

"I love you soo much"

"I love you too Beautiful"

I blushed at the compliment. Beck is such a sweetheart.

Beck and I watched family guy on Fox while we ate all his treats. We saved his chocolate chip cookies for last.

"Are you really telling me that you made this " I said incredulously

He chuckled.

"Yes, I did. I bake but only for the people I love and you just happen to be the only person on that list" He said as he kissed my nose.

"You're so good to me. Thanks. You made me feel tons better. "

"I'm glad to be at your service"

I moved closer to him as I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you Beck " I mumbled felling sleepy.

"Love you too Tori-Bear"

So sometimes periods aren't that bad when you have a boyfriend like Beck Oliver.

They still hurt like a bitch though. I'm not even going to lie.


	2. Very Important AN

Hey guys, no this isn't another update. I just realized that about 400 hundred people have viewed this story. That is so totally awesome for a one-shot but I'll appreciate it if you guys could maybe leave a review like "nice job" or "great, I love this story" just some motivative words that don't make me feel like the story sucked ass you know. I'm thankful for the 2 reviews I got though. But please that just a few minutes out of your busy lives to review. It would mean so much. Thanks guys Btw for those who read my other story "Haven't I seen you before" TWO update will be made on Saturday so get hyped ^^

Peace,

Bori4evaBade4neva.


	3. Do you agree ?

Hey bori4evabade4neva here again. It's been a while. Anyway, One of you guys out there in this crazy big world told me to continue this one shot and turn it into a story. Do you agree ? or do you want it to stay a one shot. Tell me your opinions in the review box below. Go on. Click it.


	4. Bruises

**Hey ****.You guys are so awesome. The fact that you guys really like this story makes me want to jump up and down and twerk like miley ;) It's so nice to know you guys believe in me and all. Well, because this story was supposed to be a one shot. It was quite difficult for me to start thinking of other ideas for me to turn it into a story. Anyway, I came up with this idea not so good. (Bear with me). It doesn't really have to do with the title female problems. This chapter is more like male problems. BUT, don't let that discourage you. You might end up liking this chapter as much as I hope you do. Well enough chit chat, unto the story.**

Tori's POV

It's been a few weeks since the incident with beck and the chocolates and since then things have been going smoothly. We're closer than before. I find it very cute that he doesn't care that I have periods. I know a lot of guys that cringe at the word itself. Anyway, like I said everything is going smoothly. I'm distracted from my line of thought when I hear my alarm ring telling me it was time to get ready for school. I always wake up before my alarm. It's like an internal alarm clock in me just always wakes me up 5 minutes before my real alarm. It's such a pain in the ass sometimes but it does help sometimes. Today, it wasn't such a pain. I jump off my bed, get my towel and run to the bathroom before Trina can get there. Luckily, she hadn't gotten there by then. I purposely took my time just to piss Trina off. I even had enough time to shave my legs. When I was done after like 30 minutes, I saw an angry Trina standing at the door. She looked scarier than jade. That says a lot.  
'You Bitch. You purposely spent time in the bathroom just to make me late.' She screamed at me.

I wasn't even fazed. I just smirked and walked to my room. That would teach her to call my ass fat. (Look at chapter one. Where trina told tori to bring her fat ass downstairs.) I locked my door and got ready for school. I opened my closet and surveyed what outfit I wanted to wear. I decided on wear a plain white top with a red plaid top over it, a pair of jeggings that shaped my bum really well, my brown satchel, a few accessories and my black uggs. I looked very casual. Anyway, I went on to do my hair and my make-up. I wasn't in the mood to wear my contacts so I put on my glasses. I looked at my finished look in the mirror and smiled. I looked very geeky chic. I put the finishing touches on my hair and went downstairs satisfied with the way I looked. I greet my mom and dad. They looked very unusual. I heard them arguing yesterday so maybe they were just having some issues. I grabbed an apple and texted beck to come pick me up.

_To Beckette_

_Hey __. How was your night? Dream of me? Waiting for you come pick me up. _

I got a reply a few minutes after

_Hey Tor-bear. My night was good, yours? Of course. You were wearing a sexy nurse. You don't want to know how you made me feel better ;) I'll be there in a few, Try not to miss me too much._

I laughed at the text. Beck was always goofing around. A sexy nurse. I'll keep that in mind as a present for his next birthday. I ate more apples while I waited for my boyfriend. Finally, I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the hole even though I was 99 % sure it was beck but I'm just paranoid like that. When I was sure it was beck, I opened the door.

"Hey Becky. I missed you" I said jumping on him and kissing him

He chuckled.

"Hi tori, I missed you too. Love your glasses." He said spinning me. He said hi to my parents who just smiled and waved at him.

"Hey beck let's go. We don't want to be late. Bye mom. Bye dad."

Beck and I waked to his car which he opened my door before opening his. I blushed. I always blush around beck. It was like a disease.

We talked for the whole way to school about nothing. Being with beck is completely relaxing. I could be myself and not have a care in the world. We walked into Hollywood arts together; hand in hand. I walked to my locker while he walked to his.

I was about to open my locker when cat came to me chatting about how her brother used chewing gum and a bobbing pin to paralyze a hobo because he begged for food. Note to self; never beg cat's brother for food. Anyway, Cat and where talking when Briana, her boyfriend and her blonde haired bozos came strolling by. You see, Briana is like the mean girl at Hollywood arts. She is very rich, not so much talented but quite pretty.

"Oh lookey here. If it isn't Red haired idiot and Miss make it shine."

Cat looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh briana, are you really insinuating cat doesn't have a brain because compared to you, she's a fucking genius." I said in my sweet voice

"Oh Did she just call me ugly? "

I just roll my eyes. Talk about boobs for brains.

Cat and I started walking away when briana grabbed my arm and pushed me into the lockers. I winced. A crowd was already starting to form.

"Look here bitch, you can't call me ugly and get away with it"

Then I did what anyone would do. I spat in her face.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed and then jumped on me

We fell to the floor then started fighting. I scratched her face, pulled her hair. I even pressed her boobs. She messed with the wrong vega. I was about to slap her face when someone pulled me back. I recognised that smell even in my sleep. Beck. He should have just waited until I slapped her.

"Tori calm down"

That was the worst thing he could say to me right now.

"Calm down? She insulted me and cat" I said look at the bitch in the arm of her boyfriend.

"You better talk to your girlfriend. She's a crazy bitch. Attacking my briana like that" Chase, briana's boyfriend said.

And just like that Beck stopped dragging me. He went straight up to chase with his fist clenched. Uh oh. This won't end well.

"What the fuck did you just say" Beck said not so happily.

"Beck please calm down" I said

"I said your girlfriends a crazy bitch and you had better-"

Unfortunately, He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because beck had already pounced on him, beating the shit out of him. I was trying to calm beck down but he didn't even listen. I was starting to feel bad until briana said something stupid

"Tell your stupid boyfriend he's hurting my chase."

NO ONE and I mean NO ONE calls my boyfriend stupid except me.

Without thinking I jumped on her again, slapping her skulls out.

I was once again dragged by jade and beck was dragged away by andre and Robbie.

"Wow, Vega I didn't know you had it in you" jade said looking impressed.

I walked over to beck and saw he has a few bruises but that was nothing compared to what chase had. He was obviously going to need an x-ray. His nose was definitely broken. Before I could say anything, Helen came she gave me and beck detention for a two weeks for fighting and Briana and her boyfriend for a whole month for name calling. Hollywood arts don't take name calling lightly. Anyway, she told us to go home and clean ourselves up. So beck and I left.

Beck drove me home. The ride home was silent. Nobody wanted to mention what just happened. I was still angry at beck. I told him to calm down but does he listen ? Noooooo.

"Tori I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and calmed down. If I did maybe we wouldn't be serving detention for two weeks."

I didn't respond I just gestured for him to sit on the kitchen counter while I got out some cotton balls and disinfectant to clean his wounds.

"Take off your shirt" I demanded

He looked shocked but compiled.

"If you want to stare at my muscles just say so." He smirked

I try so hard not to smile but he makes it so damn hard.

I inspected his wounds. He had a few bruises on his chest, some on his arm and a few on his face and a cut on his eyebrow and lower lip. I bit my lip as I saw all his injuries. I felt bad for being mad. He was just trying to defend me.

"Beck. I'm sorry for being mad. You were just trying to be a good boyfriend. I have no right to get upset. Forgive me ?" I said pouting.

He nodded enthusiastically. I laughed and kissed him on his lips. He winced.

"sorry"

"It's okay"

I started cleaning his wounds. It wasn't easy at all. He kept wincing. He was obviously in pain. So i had to think of another approach. Then it came to me. I kissed his bruises; every one of them. He shivered at my touch. I made sure not to kiss too hard so it didn't hurt him. After I did that I then applied the disinfectant. Every time he winced, I would kiss him on his lips to subside the pain. After I was done, he cleaned up my bruise. It was on my thigh. Fucking briana kicked me. I should go over to her house and beat the crap outta her.

"I know that face. It's your 'I'm going to beat that bitch' face. Don't even think about it"

I pouted. No fair. I don't get to beat her ass. Maybe jade and I could arrange something.

"what do you want to do ?" I asked changing the topic

"Let's go to the park"

We ended up spending hours at the park. We had crazy fun. We played on the swing and jungle gym. After that we were exhausted so we laid down on the grass and look at the clouds not saying anything but enjoying each other's company. Then by 1 we left the park and went home.

"Victoria Vega. What are you doing back from school at 1 in the afternoon" He said sternly

"Funny story. You're going to laugh."

Well, the story ended up not being funny. Long story short, Beck got kicked out and was reminded about 50 times the pain my dad could cause him if the incident happened again. I also got grounded for two weeks for getting detention.

My life sucks but today was definitely worth all the trouble for three things; I spat in briana's face, Beck stood up for me and Beck and I went to the park and had the best day ever.

It was definitely worth it.

_How was that ? It felt a bit rushed but it kinda was. I needed to update something my soul was yearning for it. Anyway tell me what you think. Review please. Also check out my other story. "Haven't I seen you before". It's good. Give it a try. _

_Peace out_

_Bori4evaBAde4neva signing off.._


End file.
